Out Into The Horizon
by Lilian Jay
Summary: Miley and Jake have a sweet moment by the beach after a day of chaos. Rating for not so mild language. Read and Review!


Out Into The Horizon

Authors Note: I just watched "Oh Golly, Miss Dolly, Miley Loves Jake" or whatever you call it. And this just came to me while my brothers were watching Jake Long The American Dragon. Enjoy!

**2:30 pm, Standard Time, Seaview High**

The school was buzzing with the latest gossip. Whispers here and murmurs there. Latest rumor was Jake Ryan caught Rachel Vasquez (I made it up) doing the nasty-nasty with Bryan Heatherson. The nasty-nasty. With Bryan Heatherson. In the boys bathroom. Rachel Vasquez was now the school slut. And the school outcast. She received death glares from the guys and was the center of girl gossip. It was pretty chaotic out there.

Miley escaped from the hallway cat fight that all the girls were participating in and slipped into the girls bathroom. She shut the door and leaned against it. Whoa. She could hear loud screams and curses from the Jake Ryan fan club threatening Rachel. Scary.

She went over to the mirrors and looked at herself long and hard. Why was everybody making such a big deal over it? Then it hit her. Jake Ryan is _the _most wanted guy in America and made his way into teen magazines Most Eligible Bachelor's list and he has his _own TV show_. At fifteen. No one in their right mind would even think of cheating on him unless they were looking for big trouble.

Suddenly, the door burst open. There came in Rachel, with a whole entourage of friends, bawling like a baby.

"Serves you right you bitch!" Amber screamed after her.

"Go to hell Vasquez!" a couple of other girls screamed.

Uh-oh. Not good. She managed to find her way out unnoticed and bump into Lily, who was shouting insult after insult at the girls bathroom.

"Lily, what are you doing?" she said, barely above whisper.

"No way I'm gonna let that whore get away with this without giving her a piece of my mind." Lily said stubbornly as she stormed into the girls bathroom, not letting Miley talk her out of it.

Hannah rolled her eyes. She was way too tired to involve herself in this situation. She went over to one of the benches outside and sat down. No one was there. A voice echoed from the speaker above her.

"Students of Seaview Highschool. We are canceling all remaining classes today and tomorrow due to unexpected violence in the very halls of the highscool. All involved will be apprehended and their parents will be contacted."

After this, several students, about 12 or 15, came out of the doors and rushed out, eager to get away from the all commotion inside. I guess they were the only ones listening to the announcement because all the others were too busy fighting and yelling swear words at each other. They were all caught up in the Rachel-Jake scenario. Wait a minute…. Jake! Where the **hell** is he? She didn't recall seeing him outside the girls bathroom or in the halls when she was on the way here. That is so weird. Where is he?

Miley frowned as she got up. She walked over to Oliver who was standing near the entrance.

"Hey Miley." he greeted her casually. "some fight in there huh?"

"Tell me about it" she replied, "Lily's in so much trouble right now."

"I know! Did you see her face? It was so red from screaming!" he laughed. Miley managed to let out a small chuckle. Her mind was somewhere else.

"Hey Oliver, I gotta go. I'll catch up with you later, 'kay?" she cried before she ran down the steps. She made her way to Rico's and looked around… nope, he wasn't there.

"Jake? Jake?" she called out to the empty place. She didn't hear anything but the calm crashing of the waves against the soft white sand. She sighed. She ran to beach. No one was there. The long stretch of seaside stood lonely. She saw something on the distance, somewhere along the beach, was a small silhouette. Jake.

She walked about 2 kilometers just to get to him. It had to be around 5 o' clock. He was just a few feet away when she stopped. She looked at him for a while. The silent, blonde boy, hugging his knees to his chest as he stared out into the horizon, the tips of his toes touched the water. An unreadable expression was plastered on his face as he sighed.

"Jake?" she took a couple of steps towards him and then stopped. "Jake. Jake, I'm sorry." he sighed

"You don't have to be." he didn't look at her. She sat next to him, eyes welling up.

"But I am." she said in a small voice. "It's okay to be hurt." He nodded. His gaze looked out wistfully at the blue sky. A long silence overcame them both. She could see now that he had been crying. His bright green eyes looked upset. She joined him as they stared out to paradise.

An hour later, the sun began to set. Jake broke the silence.

"Can I tell you something?" he asked as emerald eyes met chocolate brown.

She looked at him and cocked her head to the side, a sign that she was listening.

"I never really felt something with her." Jake continued. "She was smart and pretty." His gaze now held hers. "But I never really liked her liked her." She nodded. "We kissed and stuff but there were no fireworks, you know." He shook his head and looked around him. "I wanted to feel the fireworks. I wanted to love her like a boyfriend should love his girlfriend. But I didn't. Right now, I feel like I've wasted the past two months of my life."

"Why?"

"Because I know I could've felt fireworks with someone I knew I would feel it with instead of cause all this trouble." he looked sad and sighed. "But I didn't. I led her on. I became distant and she needed someone." He buried his head into his hands. "Now, I'm a jack-ass and the girl I like hates me."

"I never really wanted her to hate me. I just wanted to be friends. If she didn't want to go out with me, I was already content with just being friends. But she didn't want that either. She hated me. And every other thing I did made her hate me even more." He sighed.

Miley's eyes were full. She looked at him and said, "I don't hate you, Jake."

"You act like you do."

"I'm sorry." she whispered, tears cascading down her cheeks. She rested her head on his shoulder, crying. "I'm sorry."

He put his arm around her and rested his head on hers as she cried regretfully.

"It's okay. Ssshhhh. It's okay." he whispered and kissed her forehead. "It's gonna be alright."

She hugged him and closed her eyes. Her sobs died down and Jake stroked her hair. He smiled a bit as he stared out into the horizon.

JR+MS

Hope you liked it. If you did or didn't, tell me by pressing the little blue-ish button there. Please read and review my other story, Whispering to the Wind, I would appreciate it very much. Ta!


End file.
